Fake out go out
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: S and Tucker has a surprise for Danny but how will Danny react worser than what anyone could guess
1. Chapter 1

**Fake out go out**

_This story is quite confusing now and then but im sure that you guys are smart enough to figure it out basically Tucker has a huge crush on Valerie and he wants to make her jealous so he has plan but could this destroy his reputation in school and his friendship with Danny whoa enjoy please._

Dpov

"Are you guys coming or what? What are you guys talking about anyway?" I asked my best friends that trailed behind talking to each over Sam seemed a bit freaked out about what ever Tucker had just said but she seemed so cute when she got confused but then again she was always cute in my eyes whoa am I meant to be thinking like that about my best if Sam had herd what I was thinking she'd be freaked out and angry for calling her cute Damn my teenage mind.

"Yeah were coming dude" I herd Tucker shout to me but he seemed to forget that I have had my ghost powers for two years and acquired super hearing so I herd him say to Sam "Are you in then?" I turned round and she just nodded what did he mean by that I wondered.

We arrived at school Sam suddenly linked arms with Tucker okay what is going on Sam doesn't love Tucker…does she.

The question of does Sam love Tucker just kept on ringing in my head as we walked into class Mr Lancer seemed quite confused as well as me he looked at me and I just shrugged "I don't have a clue what's going on, but I wouldn't mind knowing"

Tucker and Sam just wouldn't take their eyes off each over what was going on I mean Sam and Tucker never showed the slightest interested in each over in fact Tucker was lucky if Sam didn't kill him for making a lame comment abut me and Sam so what happened when did all this arm linking start happening.

I just made it though the school day without killing Tucker he knew how much in love I was with Sam so why was he doing this to me I ran to my house before they could catch me after school and before my sister could ask me how was my day I ran to my room letting out every tear I held in during the day okay I know its lame to cry like this but I couldn't help it never had I felt so much hate, hurt and anger in my heart in my life I herd my sister enter the room so I quickly dried my face but unfortunately she had already seen my tears especially since my pillow was soaked so I needed to get another pillow for sure now.

"Danny what's wrong? why are you so upset come on you can tell me" Jazz spoke softly as she sat beside me.

"No I can't Jazz its my problem and my fault Jazz I'll never be able to fix it" I sobbed

"I'm sure you can I mean how bad could it be?" she wrapped a arm around me.

"Tucker and Sam are dating, bad"

"Okay are you sure your head is screwed on right Danny I mean Tucker and Sam are lucky not to fight for a whole day so how can they go out?"

"Jazz I know what I saw"

"Danny I thought you said you didn't love Sam or have you suddenly had a change of heart"

"Okay, okay I am in love with Sam then but I cant be in love with her now I've lost her to my best friend"

"Okay okay Danny im sure that Sam will realise how you feel about her and she realise you're the one she wants"

"As if Jazz can you just please go I want to be alone"

It was morning before I knew it the sun was shinning though my window showing that it was time to have another hell of a day at school as long as Tucker didn't kiss her in front of me I might just make it though school again without killing him.

Sams POV

I hated going out with Tucker I must have been mad for excepting. Why me of al people oh my god Danny always seemed to want to kill Tucker but why I have no idea but I guess it's non of my business anyway, them fighting had nothing to do with me so I decided to keep my nose out. I walked to school and unlucky me had to meet up with Tucker along the way he linked his arm instantly around mine then Valerie passed by and started to give me evil looks well at least there was a bright side of dating Tucker I can get Valerie back for dating Danny and rubbing it in my face.

"So are you guys dating then" Valerie asked with a look

I was about to pen my mouth "Yes we are going out why is there something you want to tell me Valerie?" Tucker asked her but she just walked of.

He smiled and we walked to school.

Tuckers pov

Yes yes its Woking I knew going out with Sam would make everything better although I felt guilty as I knew Danny was in love with Sam but there was nothing else I could do I was in love to and the only way to make one of my dreams come true is to date Sam.

Jazz pov

I was so going to give Sam a mouthful at dinner today how dare she break Danny's heart what was wrong with her she even told me how she felt for Danny so why was she doing this to him I know she doesn't know that he feels the same but that's still no reason for her to go out with their best friend and create a war field between Tucker and Danny.

She was sat with Tucker with Valerie sat across from her and Danny was sat next to Val. He seemed to get madder the longer he stayed there you could see his eyes turn green every couple of minutes but luckily Valerie didn't notice she was focused on Tucker what was going on?

I couldn't stand it didn't Tucker and Sam see how much they were hurting Danny.

"Sam how could you? And Tucker I expected you! You of all people to know how much you'd be hurting Danny by going out with Sam"!" I shouted slamming at the table then I stormed off with Danny running behind me.

"Jazz wait! Just hold on I'm not that fast" I stopped "Thanks"

"What!"

"Wait it's gone"

"Well make it come back otherwise I'm leaving"

"Wait! Wait! Err oh yeah what made you say all that stuff I mean what made you say that Tucker dating Sam is hurting me?"

"Cause Danny it is obviously you really, really like her"

"I DO NOT!"

"Whatever" I walked off Danny had my answer but then I turned round to him to say one last thing.

"Danny it seems like Sam doesn't want to date Tucker I think she likes you to be honest"

"As if"

"Why wouldn't she like you more then friends Danny eh I mean you're her best friend, you've saved her life tons, your always there for her and Tucker he just argues with her so why would she go out with Tucker of all people?"

"I don't know and I don't care why she's going out with him I care that my best guy friend has done this to me and why Sam doesn't love me? but if she's happy I guess I will have to cope"

"That's the point Danny I think she does love you"

"Just shut up and go away Jazz I want to be left alone"

I left poor Danny alone for awhile I've never seen him so upset he really did love Sam more than I could ever imagine.

"Jasmine where Danny?" My mum asked when Danny didn't come to dinner.

"He's sulking right now mum"

"About what?"

"Mum I don't think I should really say"

"Why?"

"Because it's kind of personal"

Mum left the dinner table and went upstairs to go and check on him I followed to make sure she didn't take it to far.

"Danny are you okay?" she asked while she knocked on the door then she entered when there was no reply.

There he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed he looked like he was sleeping but after a couple of minutes I realised that his chest wasn't moving.

"Oh no!"

_Doom, doom ,doom cliff hanger once again what will happen next wait for the next chapter to come out I hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment on it __J_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay enjoy chapter two to Fake out Go out I left you with Tucker and Sam dating and Danny not breathing on his bed where his parents and his sister finds him hope you enjoy__J_

**Jazz's POV**

I've never felt so much fear duel up in me when I saw him laying there lifeless on his bed, I can't imagine how Sam will react I know Danny said she was dating Tucker but I personally still don't believe it's for real.

I'm in the hospital with Danny well sort of I'm actually in the waiting area trying to get Sam to pick up her phone. Then I got through…yes I herd Sam's voice.

"Hello this is Sam Manson!"

"Sam this is Jazz you need to come…"

"Sorry I didn't make it to the phone I've gone to the UK for a couple of week. Mum no I need to do this!"

Damn I hate it when they trick me like that. They wait for a bit then I think that they've answered, and I think that some of you know what I mean.

"Sorry about that any way if you could leave a message I'm sure I'll. Hey!"

"Sorry Samantha but no communication devices this week I don't want you ruining it."

"Mum give it back!"

Then it went onto the beep, I was about to retry when Tucker came running in.

"Jazz I came as soon as I herd, is he okay?"

"I don't know Tuck, the nurses haven't told us anything yet, can you wait one second Tucker I have to try and get Sam to come"

"Good luck with that!"

"Hi! Sam it's Jazz, look Danny is really hurt and by that I mean he's in hospital with a life or death situation I need you to come as soon as possible, okay Bye" I hung up then sat back in my seat.

**Sam's POV**

"Mum I don't even want to go! I want to stay and spend time with my friends"

"Sorry Samantha, I know you'll miss your friends but…" my phone rang in her pocket I need to figure out a way to get it back.

"_you have one voicemail"_

"Mum, can you at least put on the voicemail?"

"Alright!"

"Hi! Sam it's Jazz, look Danny is really hurt and by that I mean he's in hospital with a life or death situation I need you to come as soon as possible, okay Bye"

"Mum I need to go!" I shouted at her nearly crying by what I just herd.

"No! Samantha!"

"I hate you!" I shouted before snatching my phone and jumping out of the limo.

**Back to Jazz's POV**

6 hours have past since I had sent Sam the voicemail.

There was a nurse that suddenly came through allowing us in.

I saw him with his eyes slightly open but It didn't really help when me and Tucker ran and hugged him.

"Ow, ow you guys can't breath!"

"Sorry little bro!"

"Sorry dude"

"wait where's Sam?"

"Well…"

"She's outside!"

"You guy's, I want to talk to Sam,can you send her in please?" he pleaded.

"aww come on, what do you mean I cant go in?" we herd from outside.

"sorry miss, but only friends and family can go in"

"But I am his friend"

"Sorry miss but…"

"Will people stop saying sorry! im starting to hate the word!"

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"Sam, you came!" Tucker ran to her hugging which ended up with me hugging her as well.

"Okay! Crushing my Gothic essence here! Let Go!" she shouted.

"it's okay!" I told the nurse who left not very happily.

"Sam how did you get here?"

"Jumped out my mums limo hired a jet, then got a taxi"

"how did you get here this quick though?" I asked.

"oh! I actually don't know!"

"So how's Danny? Is he okay? Please don't say I'm to late!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I told her.

**Danny POV**

I saw her walk in and I smiled as she returned it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"You gave us all a right scare there Danny"

"yeah, sorry about that"

"Why did you nearly killed yourself Danny?"

"I…don't know why, do you like ice cream they've gave me tons?"

"Danny don't change the subject, Why?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Look Sam…I know I should be happy for you and Tucker but…"

"Whoa, big guy, didn't Tucker tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tucker your so dead when I egt hold of you"

"Heehaw oh Jazz look at the time! Got to run!"

We laughed togther.

"He was meant to tell you that were not dating!2

"You mean he dumped you, that's it I'm going to kill him!" I gritted through my teeth.

"No, even if we were dating Danny, I'd be the one who dumped him not the other way round" she laughed.

"Wait so you two weren't dating?"

She was about to answer when the nurse came back through.

"Excuse me mam, so sorry to disturb you but visiting hours are over.

"Will people stop saying sorry already! And whats with the posh talk?"

"Please leave miss"

"Okay, okay!"

I grabbed hold of her arm never wanting her leave.

"You will be back tomorrow won't you?"

She hesitated then answered "If you want, then I will" she then smiled as she left.

Jeeze did have it bad for her

**Jazz's POV.**

Sam came walking out but she seemed very depressed.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yea! I guess"

"What's up?"

"Danny, Tucker, parents and that dead annoying nurse" she glared at the nurse in the corner.

"What's Danny done"

"He nearly killed himself Jazz, I mean why would he do something like that?"

"Sam you hurt him!"

"What! Wait how fdid I hurt him?"

"Sam you dated Tucker!"

"so what, does he love Tucker or something?"

"OH jeeze and they call Danny clueless!"

"Stop messing with me, how am I clueless?"

"Go and ask him tomorrow "

"Oh yeah, Jazz can I ask for a favour?"

"What?"

"Well can I stay at yours?"

"Sure! come on!"

**Sams POV**

The next morning I woke up in one of Danny's tops and in Danny's room.

I forced myself down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Sam, do you want some pancakes?" Maddie asked.

"Yes please, err when are we going to go and revisit Danny?"

"Ahh! you two can't stand being separated, you two lovebirds" Jack said.

"Were not Lovebirds!" I shouted wow I didn't realise how lonely that felt saying that by myself.

"were going after breakfast, honey" Maddie replied.

I didn't mind Maddie calling me honey because she was closer to me then my mum is.

We all had finished and Jazz had come down at one point so we were off back to the hospital. I needed to find out why me dating Tucker affected Danny.

"Is Sam here yet?" I herd him asking Tucker.

"Right here, sleepy"

"wow look at the time got to go!"

"I know where you live Tucker, Don't forget that!"

Danny laughed, but I wasn't here to make Danny laugh I was here for a purpose.

"Danny why would you do something like that? I mean it was just me and Tucker, are you in love with Tucker or something?"

"ewww! gross no way!

"Well what?"

"And people call me clueless" he whispered trying not to be herd.'

"Hey! What's that meant to mean? You are so like your sister"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay, just explain already!"

"Well, err remember when everyone ccalled us lovebirds"

"Yea, I had your dad doing that this morning"

"he promised if I told him he wouldn't do that!"

"What?"

"Well Sam,I kind of like you!"

I was a bit shocked at first then got my head working "Well of course you do you're my best frind!"

"NO, I mean I like, like you!"

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend"

I was defiantly shocked about this.

"Err I have to step outside for a bit"

I left, the room and back into the waiting room trying to process in my brain what he had just said.

**Danny's POV**

I felt so stupid, what was I thinking if she felt the same she would have said something. What was wrong with me, well except that I only have half a brain obviously.

Half a hour had pasted then Sam came back in the room it was silent until I broke the silence.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I should have known you didn't feel that way!"

"Danny…"

"I mean, I'm half dead"

"Danny.."

"And a absolute klutz and if you want to be friends that's just fine with"

"DANNY!"

"What!"

"I want to be your girlfriend, I was just shocked that you had said it"

"Ohhh! okay that's good"

"Danny, stop talking"

She leaned and kissed me, her lips tasted like syrup for some reason.

"I want you to have this" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the class ring my dad had given me.

I then put it on her finger.

"I want you to be, Samantha Fenton"

"I'd love to take that honour"

We then started kissing again.

"Oh my god, I told you!" we herd Danny's dad come in.

"Oh my little boy has got a girlfriend"

"sorry Mrs Fenton"

"What for Honey?"

"You have to be related to my mum now"

**Sams POV**

We all laughed and we all were happy and everyone at school started to cheer ,but Tucker didn't go out with Valerie oh no.

"Danny, I got something to tell you!"

"What is it baby"

"Tuckers dating Jazz"

"What!"

Laugh well I enjoyed writing the end of this story I hope you enjoyed reading it sorry if puntuation isn't up to scratch rushed writing it J please read more of my stories


End file.
